


Taking Up Space

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Daniel, Cat!Daniel, Dog!David, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Opposites Attract, Roommates, Smut, Top!David, Tsunderes, animal human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Daniel is a cat hybrid, David is a dog hybrid. The two don't really get along... Not at first at least.





	Taking Up Space

Daniel and David were roommates, however they were complete opposites. Daniel was a cat hyrbid who enjoyed time alone either reading, listening to classical music, or taking naps. David on the other hand, was a dog hybrid who loved to spend time with people and blast any noisy genre of music at top volume. Plus, Daniel was a night-owl while David wasn’t. All of these factors made it so their time shared together was under a constant stress. Daniel knew he shouldn’t have accepted David as a roommate but their friends forced them together since they both needed to share a rent with someone. They had only lived in the same apartment for a single month and Daniel was almost at his limit. The canine just filled the space without contributing to simple responsibilities. 

 

Daniel tapped his pencil, writing down a list of things he expected the other male to do around the apartment.

 

He sighed while reading aloud what he had, “No music while I’m asleep, clean up after yourself, no guests without permission…” He began to write again while slowly wording out the phrase, “Keep your dirty paws off my stuff…”

 

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed loudly, causing Daniel to jump in his seat. He growled, not having to look behind him to know who it was.

 

“Whatcha writing there bud?” David asked, coming up behind the blonde to see his list.

 

“It’s a list of things you need to fix.” He said while standing up to face the canine, shoving the paper in the redhead’s face while pointing to the list that he could see through due to the transparency of the page, “Wear earbuds when I sleep. I’m sick of waking up to your shitty indie music in the middle of my naps. Second, clean up your damn messes. If I find one more dirty dish in the sink I’m going to have a fit. THIRD.” He moved the page away from his face for a second to see if the canine was listening then continued, “Third… No parties without permission. Next time I come home from work expecting to wind down I don’t want to have to be a polite house guest for complete strangers. Lastly… STOP. TOUCHING. MY. THINGS.”

 

David awkwardly smiled, moving the paper away, “Sorry. I didn’t think I was bothering you that much.”

 

“That’s another thing I can’t stand!” He ripped the paper through the air down to his side, “You don’t know how to read simple body language!”

 

“I can tell you’re excited right now.”

 

“No! I’m pissed off!” He pointed to his long white tail, “See this? When _my_ tail is wagging, that means I’ve fucking had it with you!”

 

“Ohhhh… See, you’re giving me mixed signals.”

 

“Ugh! No I’m not! You just know nothing about reading other species’ signals besides your own!”

 

“Hah, well, I wanna have a party this weekend. Is that fine?”

 

“Well, I appreciate you asking… _For once_ …” He sighed, thinking. “No, actually. I have graveyard shifts.”

 

“Then you won’t be here during the night.”

 

“My graveyard shifts mean that they’re during the day. I sleep at night, remember?”

 

“What if everyone just left before you came home?”

 

“Then that makes me look like an asshole.”

 

“I mean… To be honest, people already view you that way.”

 

“What?” Daniel was suddenly hurt.

 

“Yeah I mean, you cancel everyone’s plans all the time and come across as cold.”

 

“I’m not cold…”

 

“Not to be mean, but you really are.”

 

“Well maybe if everyone wasn’t so annoying I would be more social.”

 

“Hah, yeah… Well, I guess I’ll go clean up the dishes I left?”

 

“Already done.”

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Daniel said harshly, slamming the paper down on the table while passing the ginger to go to his bedroom where he’d be taking another long nap.

  


They avoided each other, Daniel being annoyed with the canine while David feared of pissing off the feline. Up until the weekend of course. David ended up throwing the party and when Daniel came home he was furious. The blonde ended up waiting for everyone to leave which was hours later, and the dog ended up disappearing into his room. Once everyone left around one o’clock, the feline knocked on the canine’s door, tapping his foot angrily with his hands on his hips.

 

“I need to speak to you.” Daniel said sternly through the door.

 

“I-I can’t come out r-right now.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Personal reasons.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I can’t answer that.”

 

Daniel had no time to deal with his foolish behavior. He couldn’t just cower and hide instead of facing the problem. So Daniel reached up to get the key above the door frame and unlocked it, swinging it open to see the cluttered mess of David’s room, and the dog under his sheets, moving his arm--

 

 _‘Oh god.’_ Daniel thought, looking away, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“Wait!” David said, rushing out after the blonde. He creaked the door open while his face was flushed, “I-I need your help…”

 

“My help?!” Daniel exclaimed. “Why the hell do you need my help?! You’re a grown man!”

 

“It h-hasn’t gone away…”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Just watch porn or something! And wear earbuds for heaven’s sake.” Daniel said, still averting his gaze from the ginger’s face that matched his hair. He was about to walk away but then the dog asked him something.

 

“Could you get me the tissues?”

 

Daniel groaned and went to go get a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom then handed it to the ginger, “Here.”

 

“A-and could you--”

 

“Save it. I’m done.”

 

“I w-was just going to ask if you could avoid my room... I…”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

 

David continued, “I don’t want to do something… Bad.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

David shook his head, “Just please?”

 

“Fine. I’ll be in the living room.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

Daniel walked away and David quickly shut the door. The blonde sat down on the couch to blast some classical music on the stereo system to drown out any possible sounds from David’s room. It worked thankfully, and Daniel was able to delve into one of his books. However there was an unexpected sex scene in his book, and he couldn’t help but imagine it was him and… _David_.

 

He had to set the book down to clear his thoughts. Why the hell was he thinking of that? He never felt anything towards the mutt and he refused to accept that he ever would. David was gross and annoying and handsome-- No, he was just irritating and disgusting. There wasn’t any ounce of charm to his character. Nope, never. Daniel would never imagine doing something with a subspecies like David.

 

He turned off the music and found himself caught in an internal argument with himself and didn’t even realize the hands that touched his chest from behind. When the hands went lower to his stomach he finally stood up and turned around.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Daniel shouted.

 

David was behind the couch, giving a needy look towards the blonde.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The feline asked.

 

David gave him a look that only a begging puppy would give.

 

“Nuh uh. No way…” Daniel said. “I’m not helping you with your… Issue.”

 

David tried moving to his side of the couch and Daniel ran to where David just was.

 

“No! Stay away from me you mutt!”

 

When David moved so did Daniel, the blonde right near one of the arms of the couch. Suddenly David moved faster and had him right at the edge, holding onto his wrists while his legs were backed against the couch. David tried to give him a kiss but Daniel fell onto the couch and backed away till he was on the other side. David crawled over the arm and grabbed his legs, pulling him to the middle and spreading them apart.

 

“Let go you creep!”

 

David rubbed his face against one of Daniel’s inner thighs and the blonde blushed furiously.

 

The canine finally spoke again, “I need to fuck you.”

 

It was the first time the feline had heard him say something so vulgar, “You… WHAT?!”

 

“I need to! It’s starting to hurt! And… You’re really cute.”

 

Daniel tried kicking him but David caught his leg.

 

“You’re a fucking perv!”

 

“Please? I don’t like anyone else enough to do this with.”

 

Daniel swallowed, his chest heated up from the adrenaline, along with his lower regions… David noticed right away,

 

“See? You like me too!”

 

“Remember what I said about signals?!”

 

“That’s only with your tail and ears though. Everyone is the same when it comes to--”

 

“Shut up!” Daniel interrupted. “I don’t like you!”

 

“You really don’t?”

 

“No! I never would! You’re disgusting and vile. Not to mention you’re the most infuriating person I’ve ever met!”

 

David’s ears dropped down along with his lips, “Really?”

 

Daniel’s heart sank as he saw the canine’s mood drop, “W-well, I-I… N-not entirely… Just… Augh! Just fuck me already you stupid mutt!”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Hurry up. I have things to do.”

 

“Y-you’re sure?”

 

“Do it before I change my mind!”

 

“O-okay!”

 

David stared down at the feline curiously, feeling pressured all of a sudden by his intense glare.

 

“Well get on with it!” Daniel ordered.

 

“You’re making me nervous!”

 

David started to pull down the blonde’s pants as the feline looked away, still blushing. He started to unbutton Daniel’s shirt but the feline hissed, “I’m keeping the shirt on.”

 

“Isn’t it going to be uncomfortable? At least let me unbutton it…” He unbuttoned the shirt to reveal the pale skin of the blonde. He stood there in awe at how beautiful Daniel was underneath all the clothes.

 

“Don’t just stare at my exposed body!”

 

“O-oh r-right.”

 

David exposed himself as well, taking out his girthy cock that was a light pink that matched his flushed face. Daniel’s eyes widened and his own cheeks turned a few shades redder than they originally were. The canine was about to simply shove it in but the feline hissed again, “You can’t just go in without lubrication!”

 

“Do we have any?”

 

“...In my room, bottom drawer of the white dresser by the bed…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Just go.” He growled.

 

David hurried to go get it and found that the drawer was filled with all kinds of sex toys that the feline had hidden. He looked for lubrication but the bottle was empty. He came back into the living room to tell the blonde, “Uhm, there’s none left.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I didn’t know you were so sexual.”

 

“It’s only when I go into heat! Maybe if you did the same we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

 

“Do you really not like me?”

 

“I-if I hated you that much I would have never agreed to any of this.” He sat up in front of the other male who was standing in front of the couch. Daniel took the base of the canine’s cock and carefully put what he could in his mouth. David tensed up, suddenly shocked by the blonde’s actions. Daniel’s mouth was warm and wet, and when he swirled his tongue around David’s… The canine grabbed onto the blonde hair and shoved himself all the way till the tip of his cock hit the back of Daniel’s throat. The feline gagged and shoved him back.

 

“Ugh you perverted mongrel!” He growled, wiping his mouth.

 

“I-I’m sorry i-it’s just y-you felt so good…”

 

“Whatever.” Daniel said in an annoyed tone, lying back on the couch.

 

David stood there awkwardly and the feline commanded him to get back on the couch. David did as told, kneeling down in front of the naked blonde.

 

“Well, take care of it. It should be wet enough now.” Daniel said simply, spreading his legs and resting his head back.

 

“Y-you’re still up for it?”

 

“Yeah, after all I don’t want to deal with you all night.”

 

It was another excuse that Daniel didn’t really mean, but David wasn’t sure on whether or not the feline was actually sick of him and just doing this to get rid of him.

 

“I don’t want to do this if you’re not okay with it.” David said.

 

“I am. Stop being a baby about it and--”

 

The shaft went inside and Daniel yelped out in shock, “Aah! What the fuck?!”

 

“Y-you said--”

 

“Could have gave a warning!”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine…”

 

He just had to get used to the feeling of being full. There was a light burning sensation but it was always like this when he played with himself. He just had to wait a moment before moving and--

 

David started to thrust into him and Daniel gripped onto the couch, claws digging into the leather.

 

“Fuck!” Daniel shouted.

 

David’s neediness shown back on his face as he pushed himself so deep inside of Daniel’s ass. He let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he began to pant, eyes half-lidded as he looked down at the feline beneath him. Daniel clenched his teeth as the canine went down on him, and soon enough his own hormones had kicked in, completely switching his outward personality from being snappy to needy.

 

“A-ah, D-david!” He moaned, “Yeah! Yeah right there! Please!”

 

David leaned in closer to be able to move his hips in a more comfortable way, getting a faster pace set for the two of them. Daniel slipped his hands underneath the ginger’s shirt and began to claw his back, leaving red marks all over his skin. The canine bit down on the blonde’s neck as a way to get him to stop but it only got him more marks in his flesh. Daniel’s legs wrapped around the redhead, toes curling as he hit his sensitive spot over and over. David’s panting breath tickled Daniel’s skin, and David rubbed against his shoulder, scenting the other male with his forehead. Afterwards he left more bite marks and groaned close to Daniel’s ear.

 

The canine slowed himself down, “Ughhhh fuck… Daniel… I fucking love you.”

 

The feline’s ears perked, “W-what?”

 

“I love you so much, kitten.”

 

Daniel shivered at those words, “Don’t make shit up just because we’re having sex…”

 

“I’m not!” He nuzzled closer, then licked Daniel’s jawline before whispering, “I really love you.”

 

Daniel turned his face away and David grabbed his jaw, pulling his face back and leaving a sloppy kiss on his lips. David closed his eyes, messily making out with the blonde, sticking his tongue inside, only pulling back to pant. He then touched their foreheads together as he began to move again, hips slamming back into the blonde.

 

“A-are you close?” The canine asked.

 

“S-soon.”

 

“I-I don’t think I can hold on for much longer.” David admitted.

 

“Go ahead and g-go first then…”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Okay.”

 

David’s rhythm knocked out of place as he neared his climax, distancing himself away from the blonde, sitting back up to hold one of the feline’s legs into the air as he popped his knot inside and came. David rocked his hips some more as he closed his eyes and grunted. Daniel hadn’t cum yet but the warmth inside of him felt arousing. David’s tail was wagging wildly back and forth and he opened his eyes smiling. He leaned down to cover Daniel’s face with multiple kisses while saying ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ many times.

 

“Okay okay!” Daniel said, laughing. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

“Ah! Of course!” David removed himself from the blonde’s hole and adjusted himself between Daniel’s legs, taking the dick into his mouth to give a slobbery blowjob. The blonde leaned back and gripped onto the red hair and bit his lip. The wet heat that engulfed Daniel’s cock made him close to cumming, but it was the slick sliding tongue around his tip that made him weak at the knees. He jolted as his orgasm began, and bucked his hips up into the ginger’s mouth.

 

“AHH FUCK! DAVID!” He screamed loudly, not giving a fuck whether their neighbors could hear. David got scared he did something wrong but the cum in his mouth told him otherwise. The blonde let himself go after the peak of his climax, releasing his grip on the red hair and breathing heavily. David lapped up the mess with his tongue before lifting his head up, immediately asking if he did a good job.

 

“Yeah…” The feline panted, “You did well, pup.”

 

David’s tail wagged again as he gave the feline a hug, “I love you I love you I love you!”

 

Daniel was still trying to get a hold of himself, but managed to pat David on the back, “I… I love you too.”

 

David noticed a rumbling noise coming from the feline, “A-are you still mad?”

 

“What?” He then remembered that David was horrible at telling his body language. “No, I’m purring. That’s a good thing.”

 

“Oh!” He held on tighter. “Good!”

 

They sat there for a few moments and Daniel was the one to fall asleep despite it being so early in the night. David took the time to clean up the apartment while he was fast asleep, making sure the place was spotless when Daniel awoke. He even made a playlist for the two of them of both of their music taste and put it on shuffle, letting it play softly in the morning when the sun rose. The blonde’s lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and saw the daylight pour in through the windows. There was a soft blanket that covered him that wasn’t there before, and a cup of hot tea on the coffee table.

 

“I made your favorite!” David said.

 

“Earl Grey?”

 

“Oh uhhh… English breakfast.”

 

“Good enough…” Daniel said, taking the cup into his hands and letting the warmth wake him up. He took a sip, it was a bit too sweet for his taste but he thanked the canine anyways, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome!”

Daniel set the drink down and stretched his arms above his head.

 

“H-hey Daniel?” The redhead asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you want to go on a date with me today?”

 

“Have you even slept?”

 

“N-no but I was thinking we could go get some lunch in a bit.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Eleven a.m.”

 

“Sure… We can leave in an hour.”

 

“Great!” His tail wagged again. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?”

 

Daniel thought about it for a moment before smiling, “Yeah.”

 

David pounced on top of him to scent him even more, grinning brightly as he wagged his brown tail and gave the feline a dozen kisses on his cheeks and rubbed his face against the blonde’s. The two of them ended up making a great couple despite their differences, and learned to accommodate each other’s desires. Daniel actually became accustomed to having David fill up the extra space in the apartment, and his own bed. 


End file.
